


Sleep

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [15]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Soft bodies, Somnophilia, Teasing, X tops, Zero is a mouthy sub, penetration kink, ridiculously human robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X, a dozing Zero, a warm blanket and a couch in the Sky Room. Just a PWP scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

In the Sky Room Zero and X had taken over the couch and were dozing lazily, naked, under a warm heated blanket. Zero’s eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and deep. X was technically fucking him; his cock was deep in Zero, hard but motionless. Unlike humans, Reploids could fully control every aspect of their bodies, and Zero loved drifting off with the awareness of being filled, being taken.

X liked it too because he loved controlling Zero’s body, keeping his powerful partner captive, compliant and yearning. Keeping one hand covering Zero’s mouth, X idly thumbed and fingered one of Zero’s nipples with the other hand, just because he could, but he was trying to keep Zero in the peaceful drift he’d entered, so his caresses were light and shallow. He ghosted his fingers down Zero’s erection under the blanket, delicately. Zero arched slightly, murmuring, against X’s fingers, and the shift of his muscles sent a pleasant heat down X’s dick.

"Stay asleep," X murmured in Zero’s ear, sending out a reinforcing series of command signals. Zero quieted, after one more fidget of his shoulders, falling deeper under X’s spell and exhaling into X’s palm.

X carefully managed Zero’s processes, keeping the blonde suspended at the edge of consciousness for hours. He let Zero surface just a little, enough to freshly feel the cock in him or the hand on his mouth or X softly nibbling his neck, and then pushed him under again. When X took control of his sleep Zero was never troubled by nightmares. He knew only moist darkness and luscious instants of pleasure.

But even X’s patience had its limits, and after hours of using Zero’s body to tease himself, he wanted - no, really, he needed - to pleasure himself.

X brought Zero back up in time with his deep and greedy thrusts. Zero awoke to feel X panting hotly above him, grasping his hip with one hand and the other wound in his blond hair. X pushed Zero’s head down, forcing his mouth against the cool leather of the couch’s arm. Zero was quickly moaning into it, muffled, as X came hard inside him in three long pulses.

Zero lay getting his breath back - his own orgasm catching him by surprise a few moments after X finished - and felt X reaching out to him to push his hair up and over his left shoulder, so he could rub little circles at the small of his back, above the last spinal plates.

"Sorry, Zero," X said, a little guilty but still smiling. "Kind of lost my patience at the end."

Zero flapped a hand by way of answer; he felt both full and empty and wasn’t up to sitting up or moving at that moment. He could still feel the weight of X in him, and clung to the sensation as long as he could until it finally melted into a pleasant soreness. He turned his head, resting his cheek against the couch arm, one blue eye swiveling to peer at X. Who was definitely looking as flushed as he was guilty. “Not that sorry,” Zero rumbled, amused, and closed his eye. 

X smoothed himself down, resting over Zero and placing his chin on the back of Zero’s right shoulder. He snickered gently, and reached his hands down to lightly catch Zero’s wrists, pushing them down at Zero’s sides. “Okay, maybe not.” Then he twisted a little to pull the warm blanket back over both of them.

"Make up your mind," Zero said, not really troubled. "Are we sleeping or getting up?"

X yawned against Zero’s neck, kissed his skin, and snuggled in, letting his weight rest entirely on Zero. “I’m going to sleep now. You can do as you please - as long as you don’t try to move.” 

"Heh. Fine. Night, X."


End file.
